Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 8
** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Zsasji's race * * * Locations: * ** Doombase Items: * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes * Enchantress thought Thor was killed in , but this was a ruse that allowed Thor to escape Doom's minions. * The Molecule Man was wounded by Wolverine in . * The Thing reverts back to Ben Grimm in the middle of battle in this story. He reverted back and forth previous in and . He later discovers that he can transform at will . He believes that this is a trait caused by him being on Battleworld, however as theorized by Mister Fantastic back in , the Thing always had this ability, only a psychological block caused by the anxiety felt over his relationship with Alicia Masters prevented him from utilizing this ability. * The Wasp was seemingly killed in . * James Rhodes finds that Reed Richards is unsurprised to find an African-American man wearing the Iron Man armor. While Reed makes it seem like a non-issue, in reality, he was aware that Tony Stark has secretly known the original Iron Man since when they formed the Illuminati. reveals that the members of the Illuminati were well aware of Tony Stark's alcoholism and as such Richards was very likely aware that Rhodes took Stark's place as Iron Man circa . * Although Spider-Man assumes that he is wearing an unliving costume, he later learns in that it is actually a symbiote that is attempt to co-opt his life and tries to get rid of it. He seemingly slays it in , however reveals the Intelligencia revived it and it ultimately ended up bonding to Eddie Brock in , becoming Venom. Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Captain America: * - Heroes attack the villain's hideout. * - The heroes learn that Galactus is going to attempt to consume Battleworld. Hawkeye: * - Heroes attack the villain's hideout. * - The heroes learn that Galactus is going to attempt to consume Battleworld. Captain Marvel: * - Heroes attack the villain's hideout. * - The heroes learn that Galactus is going to attempt to consume Battleworld. Iron Man: * - Heroes attack the villain's hideout. * - The heroes learn that Galactus is going to attempt to consume Battleworld. Thor: * - Heroes attack the villain's hideout. * - Thor repairs his costume. * - The heroes learn that Galactus is going to attempt to consume Battleworld. Hulk: * - Heroes attack the villain's hideout. * - Hulk repairs his costume. * - The heroes learn that Galactus is going to attempt to consume Battleworld. Spider-Man: * - Heroes attack the villain's hideout. * - Spider-Man gets a new costume. * - The heroes learn that Galactus is going to attempt to consume Battleworld. Thunderball: * - Thunderball goes up against the heroes. * - Villains are defeated. | Trivia = * The cover of this issue is one of the 32 that appear in the comic collection from the 2000 video game Spider-Man. | Recommended = | Links = }}